Ahora entendí
by mirmo07
Summary: Pensamientos de Rogue en una fría noche.


El cielo estrellado me resulta perfecto para pensar, el frió de la noche me permite relajarme y no dejarme llevar, el viento qu

**Hola, pues esta es la primera historia que escribo de los X-men.**

**Lo hago de la pareja que me gusta aunque sea imposible.**

**Los personajes deben imaginarlos como aparecen en la primera película. Espero sus comentarios.**

El cielo estrellado me resulta perfecto para pensar, el frió de la noche me permite relajarme y no dejarme llevar, el viento que juega con mi cabello me recuerda algo, pero no sé que…

Pienso y recuerdo que desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida, decidí que eras para mi, no le pregunte a nadie, sólo me dejé llevar por tu sonrisa y que las barreras eran nada. Pensé que al fin había encontrado a quién querer y que eras diferente, con cada palabra así lo sentí.

_Nunca pensé quererte así_

_Si obsesionada te pedía para mí._

En cada clase me sentía feliz, a mi lado estabas y me hacías sentir que yo no era diferente…

Me deje llevar y me olvide que no conozco la textura de tu piel, cuando patinaba a tu lado no me preocupaba de tener que llevar los guantes siempre conmigo.

Comparé su cariño con el suyo y decidí irme a tu lado, porque tu eras como yo: simple, sencillo, honesto…

_No pregunte solo te di_

_Lo que tenia fue así_

Pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere, las cosas pasan y no queda más que seguir adelante. Tu decidiste que necesitabas más, mis palabras y mi cariño no te fue suficiente, por muy bueno que fueras necesitabas más…como todos los de tu especie y yo…yo no puedo siquiera tocarte…y así entendí que me dejabas y que yo a mi realidad regresaba…la misma realidad que me había hecho llegar al Instituto y la tristeza me invadió, la misma que llevaba conmigo cuando le conocí, cuando con un gruñido me ayudo…cuando me permitió conocerle…

_Que entendí_

_Que no podía ser más_

_Que dejarte_

A clases cada día voy, allí estás sonriente como siempre, feliz, sin mi…

Corrí para que no vieras lloras, no podía dejar que supieras que había muerto y no le vi…

Sus fuertes brazos me atraparon, no sé como no había notado que él siempre estaba para mi…para protegerme…para mi…

"Dime quién te lastimo y le rebano el cuello" me dijo, no pude evitar sonreír de pensar que él realmente era capaz de hacer tal cosa…y le miré, sus ojos profundos pero limpios, alguien en quien realmente se puede confiar…

le abrace y en sus brazos lloré…

al principio era como abrazar una enorme almohada, sé que lo sentimental no se le da, pero allí estaba para mi y luego me acarició el cabello…el mismo sentimiento que el viento produce en mi y sonreí…

_He decidido empezar a olvidarte_

Tal vez no todo está perdido, solo me había equivocado y miraba al lado equivocado.

En sus brazos recordé que él era la primera persona que no se había asustado de mis poderes, que lo había lastimado al tocarle y que no se había enfadado, que era mi amigo que era… ¿mío?

_Y desesperada_

_Hoy sigo buscando lentamente tu mirada_

Me separé un poco y le miré…

En su mirada necesitaba hallar la verdad, una respuesta, una oportunidad…

No supe como en el silencio de esa habitación sentí que la respuesta había estado siempre frente a mi…sus labios que no eran perfectos, sino duros como él siempre frío y sarcástico pero dulce para mi…y volvió a mi la cordura y sentí un dolor en el pecho…

_Espera un segundo_

"Te traje algo que te hará feliz, pero no te lo daré sino sonríes" dijo, seguramente se dio cuenta de mi dolor…el pequeño frasco verde frente a mi me hipnotizo y cuando él dijo a mi oído con esto podrás tocar a los demás por un tiempo…el profesor lo envió…la oportunidad estaba frente a mi, sin duda era una señal …

_Y asi congelada_

Sonreí, como nunca lo había hecho, podría encontrar mi respuesta en sus labios…

Lo bebí y me sentí mareada, de nuevo sus brazos estaban sosteniéndome, como siempre protegiéndome, como siempre estaba allí para mi…

"Trata de aclarar tu mente, Bobby está en la Sala" dijo antes de salir…

corrí a la Sala y él estaba allí platicando con Kitty y yo. Yo no sentí nada, solo sonreí.

_Me voy convenciendo que_

_Entre tú y yo no había nada_

Camino al jardín Ororo me dijo que Jean y Scout habían fijado fecha para su boda y supe que él estaría sufriendo… y aún así había estado a mi lado, escuchando y ayudando…y tuve que buscarle…

_Y no encuentro el rumbo…_

_Y no encuentro el rumbo…_

Fue fácil verle en la Sala del Peligro sin duda destruir cosas se le daba bien, entré sin avisar, sus garras a centímetros de cara se detuvieron. Su camisa echa tirones, su cara llena de sudor, sus penetrantes ojos y mi deseo me hicieron sentir nerviosa.

Tome la bufanda que llevaba conmigo y seque lentamente el sudor, sin palabras, sólo tocarle…

_Aunque intente dejarte ir_

_El universo te ponía frente a mí_

Su piel es tosca como él, porque él es real…

Sentí que quería marcharse, seguramente tendría miedo como yo… y por ello le bese, sin pensar, una respuesta era lo único que necesitaba encontrar.

_Nunca pensé_

_Yo solo te di_

_Lo que tenia fue así_

A sus brazos aferrada, de su aroma embriagada, entendí que esta era mi realidad.

A mis oídos su voz llegó con cosas como la diferencia de edad, la locura y demás que no escuche, sólo le besé, la necesidad de tocarle era tanta que no podía controlarme…

_Que entendió_

De todas las personas que podía tocar sólo allí quise estar y decidí que el hielo sólo había sido una prueba que la realidad siempre había estado a mi lado…

En silencio salimos de la Sala, no fueron necesarias las palabras para saber lo que vendría…

Y así cada día bebo mi cura y a su lado estoy, es solo mío porqué nadie sabe la verdad y yo sonrió de saber que nadie le conoce como yo…que detrás de sus garras hay unas manos que acarician como ninguna y que detrás de su mirada fría hay un dulce corazón latiendo por mi…

Hoy que pasé toda la noche pensando en él, siento que ahora entendí mi realidad…y soy feliz de ser simplemente Rogue.


End file.
